Tai(Gen II)
"We'll meet again, I know it! Try not to die until then!" -Tai(Gen II) Tai is a hero that has been reiterated and reincarnated a number of times. This particular Tai is Gen II(Generation 2), and is said by the Gods to be the second reiteration. Appearance Tai, at the time of the Precursor story, is young, with short dark hair and brown eyes. His skin is of an oaken tone, as it stays that way his whole life. He wears a dark grey jacket complimented by beige shorts and black sneakers. From the Contingency story onto the Youth's End story, he wears a red and black collar+hood jacket, black fitted jeans, and red sneakers. Rarely seen, under his jacket is just a plain black shirt. In special cases, such as the times in where he trains with Aelea Shadowfang or while dating Alice Rice, his attire changes. His outfits also vary only very slightly from the ages 13-16, as from age 19 onward he only dons his original jacket once. Personality Lax and chill, Tai is an all-around laid back guy. In his youth he is careful yet energetic, up until Malrout's betrayal, which forces him into social solitude, prevalent in all aspects of his life. His mistrust of others wanes as they have an impact on him and he affects others with his actions. By the time he fulfills his destiny and ends the Silverblade Order, he is the carefree and lax spirit that he was meant to be, but this almost seems wasted as he spends the next few years of his life training on a mountain, focused intensely. Biography Since the creation of the Eternal Wraith Malthion, the Silverblade Order has become a mantle, a duty passed down from chosen one to chosen one, preordained by the Gods. Their duty to destroy Malthion kept secret, the Silverblade was later given a second responsibility: to ease the tensions between the supernatural and the normal, and to prevent wide-scale war. From the first Silverblade, Black N. Nwarr(Not to be confused with Black N. Noire) onto present day, twenty-three Silverblades have been born and have passed, all having failed to defeat the Eternal Wraith. When Tai was born, some months later his father disappeared, prompting his mother, Divinia Nagara(it should be noted that most Tetsuya are born to Divinia and the Entity known as Etrix) went off in search of him, to no avail. She was lost to Time and Space, and did not return for some time. In the few years after his birth, Tai and Alexis Myles, his best friend, began to have small adventures between New Mitsu Town(Gen II) and Gearburg Town. Between these two towns they founded the Cave of Hopes, a small insert off the beaten path. The two began to collect seemingly miscellaneous items with sentimental value and stored it there. When the two were around 15 years of age, the two went on an extended journey across North Kura. It was around this time that the two encountered James A. Malraut, a corrupted wizard who was under the deep influence of Kaur. Proposing to teach the two magic, they both accepted, unaware of the danger that they were in. Malraut's subtle influence worked its way into Lexi's body and mind but resisted Tai due to his genetics and his blessing as the Silverblade. Tai's pet crow Taka alerted him to Lexi's descent into darkness and Tai went to confront her with the intent on saving her. This led to a battle between the two in where Tai learned of his arcane prowess in fire, however novice at the time. With this, an emotional battle was waged, ending with a stalemate that promted Lexi to come to her senses. In this moment she realizes that she is too far gone to be released from Malraut's control and commits suicide, though Tai tries to stop her. Before she passes she confesses to him, breaking him internally. From this moment forward the young Silverblade was scarred, and immediately after the battle he buried her at the Cave of Hopes, then departed to kill Malraut with his own two hands. This was accomplished, as Tai was able to resist Malraut's dark magic. From there he goes on an adventure alone, shut off to the world.